Across All Worlds Book Three: TriSolar System
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Witness how the events in recent past of the TriSolar System affect Eternia! How did the worlds of the TriSolar System stand against the Horde? How did Skeletor get out of exile and make it back to Eternia? Find out here! Please R&R!
1. Exiles of the TriSolar System

Author's Note:

99 percent of the characters presented in this story are the property of Mattel and Filmation and do not belong to me in anyway. This is a Fanfiction, written solely for the entertainment of its readers and myself. I make zero cash off of this.

This is a continued re-write of the original "The Final Adventure." It is the beginning of much longer fanfic that will now be in tune with the fanfics written since then. It is therefore in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," and "The Last Battle."

It continues the "Final Adventure" storyline that began in "Return to Eternia," and continued into "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." Both fics were edited slightly to reflect changes in the continuity. It is important to have read these three stories first. But if you didn't, here is what happened last time.

Previously:

During the five years He-Man and Skeletor were in the Tri-Solar System, Horde unleashed a renewed attack on both Eternia and Etheria. With Etheria placed into suspended animation and Eternia conquered by Hordak, He-Man was in for quite the shock when his long-term mission on Primus ended. However, with the help of his friends, he managed to overthrow Hordak and free Eternia. In time, Etheria was as well restored.

Not long after his return, though, He-Man met with Galactic Guardians once again. He learned that the Horde had attempted an attack on the Tri-Solar System. They had succeeded, but He-Man never learned the details of the battle . . .

Nor the true fate of Skeletor and Crita.

* * *

Chapter One – "Exiles of the Tri-Solar System"

Eleven Months Ago.

A week after He-Man left the Tri-Solar System and began his long, seven-week journey back to Eternia, Skeletor discovered exactly what he needed to end his exile. He had been concentrating all of his thought upon the magics that kept him and Crita contained in the Terror Pod and on their course to the far-reaches of space. These same energies had once been his own, but under He-Man's will, they being used against him.

Two weeks in the cramped ship with Crita had been a rather annoying fate, one that Skeletor had wanted to avoid. Not that Crita wasn't fun . . . but two weeks of being around her (without her showering at that) was enough for him.

He was in the small two-feet deep compartment behind the cockpit, where the small toilet was – just in case such an event like this was to happen. Skeletor hung suspended in the air, since they had long had to shut down the gravity to conserve energy. The Sword of Darkness – for all its good – was sitting in his hands, the blade pressed between his palms.

Crita was sitting in the cockpit, bored out of her mind. She was absently looking over the starcharts as they flew through the empty regions of space that existed between galaxies.

She looked back at Skeletor as he floated near the ceiling. "I have no idea where we - "

"SILENCE!"

Crita turned back to the window and sighed heavily.

"I just wish you'd do whatever you are doing."

"I am close, Crita. If you will silence your infernal speaking, then I will get us out this rather rotten situation."

Crita grunted, but Skeletor did his best to ignore her. He instead returned to the task at hand. His thoughts and his power ran through the Sword of Darkness and into the field around them. He could himself reaching into the power matrix of the binds, like claws reaching through a fence.

His power was weak and hard to control. It was like taking pebble to a concrete wall. It required skill . . . which was something he did have. The more he concentrated, the more he channeled, the more he could will his power into the matrix and bend it to his whim.

There was a burst of light from the Sword of Darkness. It began to glow white and red. The ship started to spin and turn uncontrollably.

"You did it!"

"Yes. Move."

She shifted out of the cockpit chair and Skeletor took her place.

"What now?" she asked. "Turn the ship around."

"We don't have the rations nor the power supply for that. No, there's a new plan."

An arm swung up from next to the chair. It was lined with various keypads and panels. He immediately began to punch in a few coordinates.

"That's the emergency teleporter! What are you doing?"

"You want to be free or not?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"The energy that binds us is like a rope. This ship is tied to Primus by this energy bind. With just a few adjustments, I can teleport you to Denebria. After that, I'll be resetting the coordinates for Primus."

"You're going to Primus? Why?"

"That is no longer your concern. I have no further use for you, Crita."

"WHAT?!"

"You're the test for the teleporter." He energized the teleporter array and it began to power up, the new coordinates set.

"It may not work!"

"It will. And if not, then you'll find out for me."

"Skeletor! Wait! Skeletor, there's something I need to tell you!"

"Tough."

Before she could utter another word, Crita vanished in a drizzle of green light and energy. She was gone. Skeletor studied the displays before him, watching as she was teleporter along the energy beam that held them to the Tri-Solar System. He used his connection to move the beam to Denebria briefly and as he did, she arrived on the spot, perfectly fine.

The beam defaulted back the Ruins on Primus. Clutching the Sword of Darkness, Skeletor reactivated the teleporter and everything went green and numb . . .

Skeletor landed on Primus. As soon as he did, he hated it. After too long a time being stuck in the Terror Pod, such fresh air and beautiful sights made him almost vomit. So evil was he now that in fact hated almost all forms of beauty.

No one was around. Did they even know about the chamber where he had repowered the Sword of Darkness? Surely not. As they said on Eternia, 'history repeats for those that are ignorant.' He walked across the ground where he and He-Man . . . Adam . . . had last battled.

He stopped suddenly and saw a pair of scientists standing around. A simple spell put them to sleep and they collapsed to the ground. He grabbed their communications equipment and made for the ancient chamber.

Again, he placed the Sword of Darkness upon the altar so that it lay directly under a large Trithuseum Crystal. He then summoned up all his power and unleashed two small lightning bolts that struck a pair of Trithuseum Crystals on the walls. These began to glow, though much slower than before.

"This could take weeks," Skeletor muttered, sitting down upon the ground. The Trithuseum Crystals would take his power and use it to restore that of the Sword of Darkness. But with his own power levels so low and that being all he could muster, by the time it recharged the Sword of Darkness . . . it could be quite a while.

So he sat.

"Your destiny lies before you, Skeletor."

Skeletor hadn't heard his voice in years, but knew who it was. He jumped, startled to hear it. The very sight of Scare-Glow was nothing frightening to one such as Skeletor, but his presence was enough to intimidate even him.

"What are you doing here? I left you back on Eternia."

"I am part of you now, Skeletor. I always have been and I always shall be."

"Riddles."

"Seedlings of the truth."

"The last time I saw you, it was in Snake Mountain. Before that, the Fright Zone. Who are you to me, Scare-Glow? Why you stand here? Why have you haunted me?"

"I am no ghost. Not in the conventional sense. Haunt is the wrong word."

"I don't care. Who are you?"

"To understand me, you must look upon your past. You, who were once Keldor, son of Miro and Lara, heir to the royal throne of Eternos."

"I was never to be named king. I was no heir."

"You were in fact an heir. You are the son of the king of Eternos. You've acknowledged that not long ago when you took up the Jewel of Amara again."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that Adam is also the heir to Eternos. The House of Eternos and the House of Grayskull . . ."

Skeletor looked hard at the skeleton before him. "What are you saying? That the royal family is in the same line as . . ."

"King Grayskull. Veena, the Goddess. He-Ro. They're your own descendants. You have as much right to the power of Grayskull as your nephew. The greatness in your blood puts you as not only the heir to Eternos . . . but the heir to Grayskull."

"You're saying . . ."

"What you have lusted after since you were a child is yours by right."

Skeletor could feel anger filling him from deep in his stomach. He turned to the Sword of Darkness as it just laid there.

"You have come so far, but still have more to travel before you at last reach your goal. Skeletor, you shall stand in the throne room of Castle Grayskull once again. It is your destiny."

"And what role do you have to play in my destiny?"

"We come down to it, then. I will tell you who I am then."

Skeletor listened as Scare-Glow revealed his origins to him. He skirted many details, but the origin itself was such a revelation that it stunned even Skeletor. His mind whirled with the possibilities it presented, with the story that was being unspoken. It didn't make sense, but it did. It had to.

"You understand now?" questioned Scare-Glow.

"Yes. I suppose I do. Tell me, though, if you what you've said is in fact true, then why have you come to me?"

"Because I had to. Now, there is something else you must know. It is about the Cosmic Enforcers . . ."

Again, Skeletor listened to the words of Scare-Glow. Scare-Glow proceeded to tell him the same story that the Faceless One told Adam. The Cosmic Enforcers had come to Eternia in the era of Preternia and brought forth humanity from Earth. In the years afterwards, the world was then manipulated in ways both subtle and blunt to serve the ultimate goal of the Cosmic Enforcers. Skeletor listened to this quite emotionlessly. It was not completely new, as he had gleamed some of the plans when he had the Golden Discs.

"That is of little importance to me," Skeletor stated as Scare-Glow finished.

Scare-Glow nodded a little. "I am not surprised. My time here has ended, Skeletor. Your destiny awaits. I shall not see you again."

Skeletor then watched as Scare-Glow dissolved away. Then, the overlord of evil sat down upon the stone floor . . . and waited.


	2. Attack On Nekron

Chapter Two: "Attack On Nekron"

* * *

To Mara, the term 'Queen' was more honorary than anything else. She was a ceremonial figure among the Mites, something she was used after being in the position for about a year. In the aftermath of the war, she could see the end of her little reign coming to an end. Until then, however, she would serve the Mites as a representative.

The new Mutant government on Denebria had swept right into power and when they did, the second thing on the agenda was resolving the conflict they had created between the people of the world Nekron – the Gleanons and the Mites. Taking in for the role over on the Gleanon side was Zeeka, a Mutant woman who once served as Mayor of Gorn City. Meriac had just appointed her in the position. In two days, delegates from both the Gleanons and the Mites would meet, with Zeeka and Mara heading up the delegations. Negotiations would then begin for a new peace treaty.

Two weeks ago, Adam and He-Man had left the solar system, making a long journey back to his homeworld of Eternia. She could hardly believe that Adam and He-Man had indeed been the same person, but the more she thought of it, the more sense it began to make. She had barely noticed, but the pair were never in the room together.

_Not a pair,_ she reminded herself. _The same person._

She missed He-Man. Even after their break up two years ago, they had remained friends. A friendship strained when she moved out to Nekron, but still, the bonds of friendship had maintained. She understood that he had a home and friends he had to return to, but that didn't mean losing him didn't hurt a little bit.

Sighing, she continued to walk along the market place, searching for some of the delectable Mite fruits.

And then there was a flash of light.

And a roar.

A concussion burst of air send her off her feet. All around her, the Mites were on the ground, struggling to stand. She looked back at the origin of the explosion . . . and saw a massive fireball forming in the sky.

"What on Primus is that?!" she yelled.

The ground shook violently. The roar escalated in noise level. Flames overcame the sky, blocking out the clear day and the suns. The Mites screamed and shouted.

"Your majesty!" shouted Ambassador Beamo at that moment, rushing over.

"What is going on?"

"I have no idea!"

Suddenly, a column of the flames came down upon the street. Mites scurried away from the column as it began to grow. Beamo tugged at Mara's arm, but she didn't move. Out from the flames, something was walking out.

In only a few seconds time did she see that it was in fact Horde Troopers. Four dozens came marching from the flame columns. She had never seen them up close, but with the recent civil war within the Horde, Mara had read and seen the briefings given to them by the Galactic Council.

"What is the Horde doing here?" she asked as she and Beamo rushed off.

"I'm not sure, but I don't wanna ask 'em now," Beamo replied.

Laser fire filled the already hot air. Mara and Beamo did their best to avoid them and the stampeding crowd of Mites looking for any sort of safety.

"Where are the security forces?" asked Mara.

"I'm not sure, but this is getting to be a little upsetting."

"What should we do?"

"You're the queen, Mara."

"It's honorary."

"Is it?"

"Shush." She pulled her communicator. "Signal's jammed."

"Across the board?"

"Yeah. Can't even call the Gleanons."

There was a second column of fire then. Out from this one came another dozen Horde Troopers, but there was also another person. He was tall and broad and made completely out of stone.

"I am Calyx, warlord general of this invasion fleet! Nekron is now under the control of Horde!"

"I suppose that's the fearless leader," Mara grunted, hoping that the security forces would arrive shortly.

"Let me at him!" Beamo yelled.

"NO! Let's back to the capitol complex. We'll figure things out from there."

They ran down another street and as they did, they were met with security forces. "They're all over the place," said one of the captains. "We've been unable to contain them. The good thing is, it looks like they're only stunning for now."

"Let's hope they keep it that way, Captain. Have they made it to the capitol complex?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Keep up the good work, Captain. Do everything you can," Mara advised.

The pair rushed to the capitol building. The sky was still covered in fire, as if a disc of pure flame was hovering over the city. They were taken through security soon joined President Pell in his main office.

"Communications are out," Pell told them. "At least five of these columns of fire have landed, depositing Horde Troopers."

"The leader is a man named Calyx," Mara reported. "I don't know much beyond that. The Horde is such a mess right now, what with the civil war."

"Is there any chance of reaching Primus? Or Denebria?" wondered Beamo.

"I . . ." Mara paused in thought, then slowly nodded. "There is one slim chance. But I'll need a room. A quiet room, if possible."

Pell stood up. "Use this one and do what you must. I'll be right outside."

Mara sat down in the middle of the floor. She took in thick, deep breaths, then released them. Closing her eyes, she slowed her heart rate and began to concentrate on one man. Master Sebrian. She concentrated on his mind, finding those telepathic connections they had made during her years of working with both him and the Inner Council.

She could feel a connection with him grow, but as she did, she was aware of the building shaking. Mara didn't have much time, so she unleashed just one word to him.

* * *

Master Sebrian looked up, startled and eyes wide.

"Mara?"

He heard her voice, but it was so distant and quiet. She had said only one word: 'Help.' Sebrian stood up and looked around his living room. An orange light was pouring through the windows as the suns sank into the horizon.

It was obvious she wasn't there and the more he thought of it, he wondered if perhaps it had just been his imagination. He sat back down and attempted to start his book again, but the more he tried to read, the less interest he felt in it. Master Sebrian was suddenly aware of a shadow overtaking his mind.

Standing up again, he walked over to the computer chamber. Once there, he looked at the large, blank monitor.

"Computer, connect me Queen Mara on Nekron."

"Unable to comply. Communications with Nekron is down," the computer responded.

_Could be an error_, Sebrian thought, but immediately doubted it. "Get me a live satellite image of Nekron."

The monitor activated and Sebrian could see Nekron . . . and five vessels sitting orbit of it.

"Computer: identify ships in orbit of Nekron."

"Horde Vessels," the computer replied after a pause. "One Horde Dreadnaught Command Ship; Three Horde Invasion-Class Vessels; and One Horde Warship."

Master Sebrian's eyes went wide. "Image view of Mite capitol."

All that appeared on the screen was a disc of flames, flanked by two Horde Annihilators. Portions of the city could occasionally be seen through the flames, but not often.

"Computer, connect me with the Captain Hydron. Priority one."

* * *

"Shore leave's over," Flipshot mused as he followed a hurried Hydron through the command center corridors.

"No time for jokes, Flipshot," Hydron responded, leading him into the war room. The other Galactic Guardians had assembled here as well, being Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, Sagitar, Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, Krex, and Master Sebrian.

"What is the current status?" asked Hydron upon entering.

"We were just about to begin," Sebrian replied. "Nekron has been attacked by a Horde faction that – from what we can gather – has broken off from Horde Prime's forces. According to the most recent reports, the Horde Empire has crumbled into three factions since the overthrow of Horde World. Those under the control of Warlord King Zed, which is seeking to remake the Horde into a far more positive force. The second is controlled by Horde Prime himself from his ship, the Velvet Glove. The third are independent factions looking to overthrow the other two and remake the Horde in their own image. We believe the third faction is what is currently in orbit of Nekron."

"When do we leave?" asked Vizar.

"Immediately. Two hundred Astrosubs are being prepped as we speak. We also have another two hundred in waiting, forming a perimeter between Nekron and Primus," Sebrian replied. "I highly advise that you do not engage the Horde Dreadnaught or the Invasion-Classes. Just get to the surface as fast as possible and see to the evacuation of the city."

"Where are we going to evacuate the Mites to?"

"The Gleanon territories."

"Wonderful," Flipshot sighed.

"What about He-Man? Should we try and get in touch with him?" asked Sagitar.

Sebrian shook his head, though he too had thought of this. "No," he said at last. "This is not He-Man's fight. He has left the Tri-Solar System and deserves his return home."

"Fair enough. Besides, I think we can handle the Horde," Spinwit said then, smiling cockily.

"I hope you are able to fulfill that confidence."

* * *

Less than an hour later, the Starship Colossus left Primus' newly restored atmosphere and set course for Nekron, at the edge of the Tri-Solar System. A fleet of two hundred Astrosubs followed, engines hot. They moved fast through the vastness of space, straight for Nekron.

"The Dreadnaught and two of the three Invasion-Class vessels have pulled out of orbit and are currently sitting near the edge of the system," Vizar reported.

"Understood," Hydron replied and watched as Nekron began to grow in the front window. One Invasion-Class ship and one Warship sat in orbit above the capitol. "Have the Astrosubs engage the Warship. Try and inflict as much damage as possible to get us to the surface. After we land, I want half of the fleet on its way back to Primus and meet up with the perimeter forces," Hydron instructed. "After we get down there, the other half of the fleet is in charge of securing the Mites and getting them to safety. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Spinwit answered as green dots appeared across his monitor, indicating that ships had received their orders.

"Warship is in-coming," Nocturna said then.

"Starship Colossus to fleet. Give us some cover fire."

* * *

"The city's population has been gathered here," reported a Horde Trooper to the leader of the attack forces. Calyx had since left, leaving behind his number two – a cyborg by the name of Elementor. Nine feet tall with a thin torso, arms and legs; with thick shoulders, waist, knees, hands, and feet – Elementor was just as fed up with the Horde's politics as anyone else. Hence why he threw in with Calyx.

The entire population was currently in the city's central park, which was completely blocked off on all sides by four rows of Horde Troopers, weapons armed and ready. Mara watched as the skies continued to ripple with flames. Children were crying, wives holding their husbands. People were scared. They looked to President Pell for support. They looked to her for support.

And there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, there was an explosion heard from above. All eyes looked to the burning skies as a large piece of exploding debris fell through the flames and landed in an empty lot two miles south.

"What was that?" asked one of the Horde Troopers.

Elementor made a hissing sound. "Resistance."

There was a sudden series of explosions. Elementor watched as the flames seemed to separate briefly, as though something was passing through them.

Horde Troopers were motion, heading towards the south.

All of a sudden, there Horde Troopers were thrown back and fell to the ground in pieces. Elementor watched as a group of figures walked towards him. The citizens behind him went wild.

"The Galactic Guardians!" shouted Mara.

Hydron, Flipshot, Sagitar, Tuskador, Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Artilla, and Spinwit all stepped through the fallen remains of the Horde Troopers like avatars of justice.

"Excuse me, sir, but you have violated several peace accords set up by the Galactic Council. This world is under the protection of Primus and Denebria. This city itself is under the guardianship of the Primus Space Defense Force and the Galactic Guardians," Hydron announced.

"That's us, twiggy," Flipshot followed up. "Meaning, basically, back it up, head on home, and we won't kick your asses to the ice worlds of Fanors."

"Futile. Wind."

With incredible speed, the shoulders of Elementor opened and an intense gale struck the team. Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, and Vizar were tossed to the ground. Spinwit was in motion, quickly adjusting his armor to dispel the winds. They curved around the Galactic Guardians and instead struck two nearby buildings, doing minimal damage to them.

"Futile," Elementor repeated. "Fire."

The flames above their heads flowed down and made for the Galactic Guardians. The team scattered, the fire racing around them.

There came a sudden roar from behind them all. Astrosubs were landing and blasting away at Horde Troopers. The Mites were rioting.

Elementor turned his attention to the Mites . . . leaving him open for attack. Sagitar was in motion, landed all four hands onto Elementor's arms, holding him in place. As he struggled against Sagitar, Artilla ran over, ready to disable the cyborg.

"Foolish," Elementor stated.

There was a blue burst of light and a concussive blast that fired from his body. Sagitar fell to the ground and Elementor leapt back and landed ten feet away. The other Galactic Guardians watched as he looked upon all of them, and then looked to the now rioting Mites.

"This city belongs to the Horde. All your worlds will fall to us."

With that, Elementor vanished in a burst of flames.

Mara and one of the Astrosub commanders came running over then.

"Sir, the Invasion ship is readying its teleporters. We believe they're going to secure the city."

Hydron turned to Mara. "We need to get everyone out the city. On our way in, the sensors showed that this is the population here."

"Where are we going to go?"

"The Gleanons. The only way to retake the city is by forming an alliance with them."

Mara sighed. "It's . . . it's risky and I doubt both sides are ready for it . . . but . . ."

"If the Horde holds onto this city, it gives them access to this world, Mara," Hydron countered. "Only by standing together can this be stopped."

She nodded. "You're right. Let's move."

As she ran off to get President Pell, Hydron turned to Artilla, who was now looking rather alarmed (by android standards). "What is it?"

"There is a new problem."


	3. The Spark

Chapter Three: "The Spark"

* * *

"Electro-magnetic pulse deployed. All Primian ships are rendered incapable of attack for the next two hours."

Calyx nodded. The Dreadnaught and the two Invasion-Class ships moved around the field of inert Astrosubs, continuing on their journey to Primus. Despite losing the Warship in orbit of Nekron, Calyx was beginning to feel his confidence in this invasion growing. It was his first solo invasion, but it was the stepping stone in the beginning of his own Horde Empire.

_Let Zed and Horde Prime fight their little civil war_, Calyx thought as Primus began to grow in the monitor before him. _Those with the true power will build their own empires. And when all is done, the one with the vastest will be the victor._

He had been given advice from Skeletor – whom he had once known as Keldor – some years ago on Horde World. After hearing about the war in this solar system had ended with the exile of Skeletor, Calyx thought it to be a good omen to pursue the Tri-Solar System as the foundation of his empire-to-come.

"We're about to enter Primus orbit," reported Calyx's second-in-command, Garton. He was a very well-muscled man with pale green skin, longer black hair, and a white outfit with a blue cape.

"And?"

"We've managed to hack into their database and have all the hanger locations. Ready to launch EMP drones."

"Go."

* * *

Master Sebrian stood in the Council Chamber, his mouth agape. On the hologram before him, he watched as military bases across Primus went completely off-line. Behind him, the Inner Council watched on from their crystal chambers. Despite the lack of the shield, they still communicated with each other and the Outer Council via their telepathy.

"How is this happening, Master Sebrian?" asked the Council.

"Electro-Magnetic Pulses," said Sebrian, reading an in-coming report from the scientists. "They're launching drones that come within ten telks of our bases and are effectively able to shut them down."

"What should be done?" they asked.

At that moment, alarms began to blare. The globe vanished in front of them all and displayed a screen. The screen showed one of the Invasion ships in low orbit and indicated that its teleporters were activating.

"They'll be here any moment!" Sebrian shouted.

"We're all ready here."

Sebrian and saw the Hordesman named Garton standing between him and the Inner Council. Alarms blared in earnest and Garton walked towards the Inner Council.

"STOP!" shouted Sebrian, raising his staff.

Garton pulled out a massive sword. Its blade was at least 18 inches in diameter. Holding it above his head, a pulse telepathic energy fumed out. The Inner Council could not resist as the shockwave struck them. Their crystal chambers shattered and the whole group crumbled to the ground.

Garton turned to Master Sebrian . . . only to find him missing.

"He's just an old man," grunted Garton. He then spoke into his communicator. "Lord Calyx, the way is clear."

"I will be down in a few moments. Begin."

Garton smiled and turned back to the Inner Council. "So . . . I believe we have a treaty to discuss? Terms of surrender and all that?"

* * *

"Master Sebrian, what's going on?"

"Just follow me, children," Sebrian replied to Drissi as she and Caz followed him through one of the lower corridors. He forced himself to remember that neither of them were children any more. They had seen battle and war. They were older because of it. Especially Drissi. She was their only hope.

They stepped one of the lifts. Sebrian's fingers ran across the controls. "Security Lab 4-B. Authorization: Sebrian; Master; Inner Council Advisor; Security Code Grayskull-4343-Mara. Plus two guests."

The computer took a few seconds to process, then the lift moved swiftly down. "We don't have much time," Sebrian said, looking to them both. "The Horde has taken advantage of our counter-attack on Nekron to invade Primus. The Inner Council has been attacked by a highly telepathic warrior. I spent twenty seconds in the Council Chamber with him and thought my mind would shatter like glass. I expect he will be used by the Horde to force the Inner Council to surrender."

"If not even you can stand against him, then what can we do to stop him?" Caz asked.

"I'm afraid that neither your nor I can do anything, Caz. The only one who can help us is Drissi."

Drissi's eyes went wide. "Me?!"

"Yes, you. I . . . have you heard of the Spark?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's an intense form of telepathy. Why? Are you saying . . .?"

"You have the Spark, Drissi. Haven't you ever wondered why you could communicate with animals?"

"I thought it was just a low form of telepathy," she answered. "I never thought I had the Spark."

Sebrian shook his head. "No . . . a low form of telepathy would be being able to communicate with other people. To communicate with animals is a example of very powerful telepathy."

"But . . . why wasn't I told about this?"

Sebrian sighed. "After your parents died, I feared you might want to use the Spark in the pursuit of some kind of revenge against the Mutants. As I saw you grow into a kind and gentle person, I knew that you would not do something so foolish. But I . . . I didn't feel the need to burden you. Unfortunately, we need you now."

Drissi looked away. "What – what can I do?"

The lift stopped and the doors opened, revealing a set of even heavier doors. They slid open slowly. In the chamber beyond sat a ship. The ship was small and spherical, but held two very large weapons on its sides.

"This was given to us a few years ago. It's a prototype and was supposed to be used during the war. However, we were never put into service and never duplicated it simply because of lack of resources. Now, though, it seems to be the only option. Caz, why don't you acquaint yourself with the technology? I need to discuss things further with your sister."

"Sure thing."

Caz nodded and hoped into the glass sphere of the ship.

"I'm sorry I never told you any of this before, but time of the essence."

"What can I do to stop what is happening?"

"You must go to the Ruins. When the Inner Council banished evil from this world, this did so from there. There is still intense psychic and mystical energy in the Ruins. Since the event with He-Man and Skeletor, it has only increased. Deep meditation of that energy will allow you to collect and channel it. When you do so, you must channel it all into an attack on Garton. Do you understand?"

"I . . . I don't know how to do that," Drissi confessed.

An alarm blared. Sebrian looked to a nearby monitor and watched as Horde Troopers entered Council Chamber. The leader of the Horde – Calyx – was leading them.

"Running out of time," Sebrian muttered and placed his fingers on Drissi's temples.

Thoughts and ideas barged their way into the blonde's brain. An intense headache followed as these concepts were born into her mind.

"Ohhh . . ." she sighed, limping back.

"Rest when you get there, but get to work quickly afterwards."

"What about you?" asked Caz, getting out of the ship to help his sister into her chair.  
"I must do all I can here. Good luck to you both."

The wall shifted away, revealing an underground tunnel that would take them right outside the city. Caz worked the controls of the ship. It launched up, hovered above the ground, and then sped off. As it did, he activated the cloaking device and Sebrian watched as they vanished.

* * *

The Mites were not welcomed into the Gleanons territories with open arms. An army of Gleanons met with the Mites just outside of their outer most settlements, weapons trained on the 15,000 Mites and their Primian escorts.

"We are in need of your help," Mara pleaded with Commander Rolan, the leader of the Gleanon army. "Nekron has been invaded by the Horde. Our city has fallen. Please, we need to join together."

"Commander Rolan, put down your weapon," came a commanding voice. Zeeka appeared, her hair back in an elegant ponytail. By her side was the temporary General and leader of the Gleanons – a man named Chovan.

"These people are refugees," said Chovan. "Let us at least not shoot them."

Rolan gave Chovan a sidewise look, but nodded.

"We have heard the Horde has come to the Tri-Solar System," Zeeka said. "Reports are now indicating that they've used Electro-Magnetic Pulses to disable the Primian fleet and to ground all vessels. The Inner Council is rumored to be held hostage."

"We're going to need to support," said Hydron. "Beamo and a group of commandos split off from the main party and were able to secure a small base. They have ships ready. But even between them and what we have here, it's not enough."

"You are saying that the Gleanons need to help?" asked Chovan, eyeing Hydron carefully.

"Not just them, but the Mutants as well," Mara said, looking to Zeeka. "We know those Mutant vessels are less susceptible to an EMP than Primian."

"Your intelligence is correct," Zeeka replied, looking uncertain. "But . . ."

"But nothing!" Hydron demanded, raising his voice. "Our fleet is slowly powering up! With the Gleanons, Mites, and Mutants together, we can do this! Look, we've spent too much time in a state of war. Now that we have peace, let's not lose it to the Horde."

Flipshot stepped forward. "Zeeka, listen to me . . . this is the best way. I know it. You know it. Remember when I was sheriff of Gorn City and just how well the Mutants and the Primians worked together? And how much good it did?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Flipshot grinned. "Well, baby, just think of how much good we can do now?"


	4. Alliance

Chapter Four: "Alliance"

* * *

Calyx stepped into the Council Chamber and looked to Garton. The second-in-command of the rogue Horde unit nodded a little and himself looked to Sebrian and Werban, who sat with the Inner Council.

"Such strange creatures, these Primians," Garton commented to Calyx, stepping over to this leader "Here they are, almost completely defeated, and yet I can sense them probing the outer rims of my sword shield."

Calyx grunted a little. "As long as they do not break through your sword shield, I will be satisfied. These 'creatures' are our barter. This world depends on them being alive . . . for now."

A Horde Trooper suddenly arrived and walked to Calyx. "Lord Calyx, the fleet were disabled has re-energized and set a course of Nekron."

Calyx heaved. "I was not expecting that. I thought they would return here. Move Invasion vessel _Mighty Titan _to Nekron to support the Invasion vessel _Great Annihilation._"

"Understood, Lord Calyx," replied the Horde Trooper, then walking off to relay the commands.

* * *

Hours later, the Horde Command Trooper code-named Bog led the _Mighty Titan _to Nekron. He had spent most of the trip from Primus to Nekron recharging for what would be a heated battle. He would have to be at his peak. However, as the robot entered the bridge, his emotional circuits told him he was surprised by what he found.

"The _Great Annihilation_ has been destroyed, Command Trooper Bog," said is second-in-command.

"Re-check your sensors, unit. Surely it is not possible that such a small fleet destroyed an Invasion-Class vessel."

"I have re-checked, mighty Bog. Also, we are within visual range."

"Activate viewer."

The massive screen changed, now showing the floating remains of the Invasion vessel that had sat in orbit of Nekron. However, it also showed something more. Within minutes of their arrival, ships began to roar and zip out of the floating debris. Not just the Primus fleet that had been disabled, but also the fleet that had landed on Nekron before. Along with them were Mite and Gleanons ships – with Mutant Terror Pods backing them all up.

"We are receiving a comm-line from Nekron," said one of the Horde Troopers. "Elementor is reporting a revolt in the city. Mutant Troopers have landed."

The _Mighty Titan _shuddered with laser fire.

"Shields to maximum and return fire," Bog commanded.

A great rain of laser blasts fell upon the _Mighty Titan_ . . .

* * *

As she sat in meditation, Drissi could sense the energy of the past laying out across the Ruins – stretching all the way back to the Oasis. History seemed to display in her mind. After the ancient civil war, the forces of evil were fought back here. Then Inner Council – or those that held the role and title back then – channeled all of their energies into exiling the forces of darkness. They were cast off from Primus in the form of Nordor, which became the moon to Denebria.

_Were they right to do that?_ she asked herself as she continued to gather mystical and telepathic energy to her.

As soon as she asked the question, she knew it wasn't something she could dwell on. She had to focus on her job at the moment – saving Primus. Having seen He-Man (or Adam now?) handle this responsibility, she know understood how he felt all those times when everything depended on him. It was her turn now.

Drissi was suddenly aware of something not quite right. As she continued to pull the energy to her mind, she could sense a strange darkness that seemed completely resistance to her attempts. It was strong and part her even felt as though it was alive . . . but she couldn't deal with it. Instead, her mind warped around it and continued to work.

She was in fact a spark . . . and she was about to light an inferno.

* * *

"Lord Calyx, both the _Mighty Titan_ and the _Great Annihilation_ have been destroyed," reported a Horde Trooper in the Council Chamber.

Calyx gritted his teeth together. "This can not be coming apart so quickly," he snarled.

"But it is," Sebrian stated.

"QUIET!"

Garton suddenly looked very alert. "Lord Calyx . . . I think we might have another problem . . ."

"What is it now?"

"Do you see a blonde girl standing in front of me?"

"No."

"Then it must be in my head."

And with that, Garton's head snapped back, mouth wide open in a silent scream, eyes rolled back. The sword in his hand shattered. Garton himself collapsed to the ground in a heap. As soon as his body impacted the floor, the Inner Council was on their feet; fingers and minds pointing to Calyx.

The room spun around him. Calyx's brain felt like it was on fire. Everything was falling apart. His plan was completely flawed. The mighty Calyx, who fancied himself the new lord of the Horde, was being defeated mere days after launching his first solo invasion . . .

His rocky hand slapped his communicator and he was teleported instantly from the Council Chamber.

Calyx reappeared on the bridge of the Dreadnaught. He had just moved to the command chair . . . when the mighty Horde vessel rocked violently. His eyes turned to the massive window. The third and final Invasion-Class starship under his command – the _Global Dominator_ – was breaking apart.

"Status," he demanded.

"Mutant, Mite, Gleanon, and Primus ships are currently finishing off the _Global Dominator_," reported the nearest Horde Trooper. "The _Starship Colossus _and most heavy warships are already turning their attention to our vessel."

Calyx put his head in his hands, thinking hard on the situation, and wishing that the combined fleet would simply vanish. The violent shuddering of the Dreadnaught proved these wishes unfulfilled.

"Break orbit and leave the system. Full velocity."

* * *

Drissi and Caz arrived at Onnor a few hours later, having to call in for a transport. It seemed the prototype they were given had gone completely missing. Caz had helped his sister after she passed down in the post-attack. When he did, the ship was gone. It was being searched for, but it wasn't the priority.

The Horde Troopers were being quickly disposed of. Already, data recorders were being recovered from the destroyed Invasion ships. Anything that could give the people of the Tri-Solar System more information about the Horde was considered valuable. This was all in addition to cleaning up the mess left on Nekron.

According to a communiqué with the Galactic Council, the Cosmic Enforcers were hard at work tracking down Calyx and his ship.

As the triple suns set on Onnor, Meriac, Pell, Chovan, and Sebrian all walked to a small balcony.

"A momentous day in the history of our solar system," Sebrian stated as the four of them looked out at the sunset. The sky was bathed in orange and gold. "Surely, this is proof that our four peoples – our three worlds – can not only co-exist with each other, but also work together."

Meriac nodded. "This victory was achieved quickly and with no loss of life simply because of alliance. I . . . will admit I was reluctant to accept the people of Primus and the Mutants of Denebria could ever join together. But now . . . this is proof positive."

"I concur," Pell stated and looked Chovan. "The Mites would be enslaved by now if not for your assistance, Chovan. On behalf of the Mites, I formerly thank you for you much-needed assistance."

Chovan was stunned at this. He had was willing to barter neutrality with the Mites, but the prospect of an actual long-term alliance between them was seemingly outrageous. Until now.

"I . . . appreciate that," Chovan said, struggling with the right response."

Sebrian smiled. "So, tomorrow, we shall all sit around a table and continue to peace process?"

The rest of the group nodded.

Peace in the Tri-Solar System was at last complete.


	5. Skeletor's Journey

Chapter Five: "Skeletor's Journey"

* * *

The journey back to Eternia began with the moment Skeletor stepped out of the chamber and had the Sword of Darkness once more repowered. He sensed Drissi pulling the ancient energies to her and was surprised that she had that ability. However, it was no longer his concern. Between having the Sword of Darkness recharged and now a ship in his sights, he felt as though his business regarding the Tri-Solar System was coming to an end.

He waited for Caz to abandon the ship. He couldn't allow anyone to know he was on the planet. Skeletor had spent the past few days planning and plotting his next moves and anyone finding out he was Primus would completely destroy those plans.

Skeletor sensed Drissi launch a blast of intense mystic and telepathic energy into Onnor. When Caz went off to help his sister, Skeletor was in motion. He leapt into the ship and whispered a spell that translated all the controls for him. It took him mere moments to activate and cloak the ship.

His first stop was still on Primus.

The Oasis.

After the suns set, Skeletor landed the ship in the middle of a field near Sebrian's home. He emerged from the ship and stood in the field, Sword of Darkness raised up.

"I can sense you," Skeletor whispered. "In the dark, barely alive . . . even for you. I know you were not destroyed. I knew that when I told He-Man how to finish you three years ago. Sense my power, feel my blade as it slips between the dimensional cracks, and wrestle yourself free."

As Skeletor spoke, the Sword of Darkness began to glow red. Small lightning streams began to form around the field. Magic was swirling, then, in the form of blue and white light.

Skeletor slammed the Sword of Darkness forward. There was burst of silver energy and light. He withdrew his blade from the burst. Falling right from it was the body of a heavily damaged Faker.

"Access: protocols: primary root commands: repair systems: deactivate all auto-repair systems," Skeletor spoke into Faker's ear.

"Compliance," Faker responded, his voice purely mechanical.

Skeletor did his best impression of a grin, then telekinetically lifted Faker into the ship. A few minutes later, the cloaked vessel blasted away from Primus and headed straight for Nordor.

* * *

Hours later, Skeletor stood in the abandoned debris field of one Flogg's bases. Four years ago, Skeletor had accidentally been responsible for destroying the base. Flogg had held it against him for years, though Skeletor had never seen the revenge come to manifest. As Skeletor stood in the center of the base, the smell of ash from the now dormant volcano upon which the base had once been reached his non-nose. The ground beneath his heavily armored boots was warm.

Skeletor didn't care.

The Sword of Darkness pointed to the ground, he channeled all of his will upon that which was far below him, trapped in now cool lava. The subtle energy that he sought after began to respond to his presence. The connection between he and it was intense.

The ground shook a little. Ten feet ahead of him, there was split in the surface and lava bubbled out. Skeletor watched as it splurged and surged into the open air. And then . . . it all seemed to spit out a glowing crimson jewel. It landed right at Skeletor's feet.

The Jewel of Amara.

A small spell caused it to cool. He placed it in a compartment in his armor and headed back to the ship.

* * *

Skeletor's journey back to Eternia from there on out was rather uneventful. He quickly learned of the Horde invasion and was surprised at just how easily the Tri-Solar System was able to repel it. Unlike He-Man, Skeletor had learned that the zone of space that had been blocked off was now open again. As soon as Skeletor had recovered all of his effects from a storage bunker on Denebria, he zoomed out into the newly opened space and prepared to meet He-Man head on back on Eternia.

Even as he left the Tri-Solar System, Skeletor knew that he would return soon. He still had business to fulfill on Denebria.

Skeletor arrived in the Eternian star system weeks before He-Man and therefore, became aware of the situation much faster. The Horde had taken control of Eternia, leaving Etheria in state of suspended animation. While this indeed did anger Skeletor, he was completely enraged when he learned that Evil-Lynn had non-aggression pact with Hordak and had even accepted the Snake-Men back into Snake Mountain.

But Skeletor would wait until He-Man was dealt with before handling the traitorous Evil-Lynn. Thus, Skeletor waited on the moon of Org, working on Faker. He deleted all of his personality files, putting him back under Skeletor's complete control again. However, it was during this time that Skeletor witness an Earth probe coming through the long-dormant wormhole.

It was through this probe that Skeletor had contacted the now President Marzo. After He-Man was dealt with, Skeletor would aide Marzo in making Eternia look far more hostile than it actually was. This would include flying Skeletor's ship into Earth's solar system and destroying probes on that side of the wormhole.

So be it.

The day came, then, that He-Man arrived in the Eternian star system. Skeletor attacked, hoping to outright destroy the Starship Eternia. Was Skeletor surprised when it was his ship that took the damage? No, not really.

The ship survived the crash and Skeletor waited patiently for He-Man to handle Hordak. He reorganized his plans rather quickly. Shadow Weaver joined with him, as did Tri-Klops. He arranged for Marzo's invasion to go completely off course – the alliances battle against Horde Prime in orbit was enough to scare the Earthlings, but Skeletor needed Marzo.

Skeletor plotted his next moves. Despite the loss of Shadow Weaver when things fell apart on Etheria, Skeletor had things under control. There was only one thing he needed now – his Havoc Staff. The ram skull sat in Central Tower, though he wasn't certain where.

Eleven months after his supposed exile and three weeks after Adora and SeaHawk's wedding, Skeletor prepared to strike . . . and thus make his presence known on Eternia.

* * *

The doors to Viper Tower flew open. The four guards, taken completely by surprise, were flung down the corridor and then pinned to the walls.

Skeletor strode through the corridor, Sword of Darkness in hand. He wore his battle armor, which was much more preferable to his cybernetic armor. Alarms blared as he walked down the corridor. A glance back at the doors indicated that they had had a sensor on them. With the doors now open, all of Central Tower was aware of his intrusion . . . perhaps even Eternos.

"Fine," he muttered.

Soldiers appeared at the end of the long corridor. They tried to keep their composure as the overlord of evil walked towards them, their laser blasts curving away from his body.

"Silly soldiers."

Skeletor moved fast, his fingers opening and unleashing an array of lightning that struck each one of the Royal Soldiers. They crumbled to the ground, chests smoldering. Skeletor turned the corridor . . . and came face-to-face with Man-At-Arms.

"Skeletor!" shouted Duncan, preparing his weapons.

"Hello Duncan. How's the leg?"

Laser beams fired out from Duncan's wrists. Skeletor was struck in the arm, but the other was curved away. Skeletor unleashed a bolt of energy from the Sword of Darkness and Duncan was sent sailing back.

"Five years ago, something like that would have been so easy for you to dodge," Skeletor said, rushing towards him. "But now . . . you're a cripple."

Skeletor swung the Sword of Darkness at Man-At-Arms, but Duncan blocked it his cane.

"At least I have a face," he grunted and kicked Skeletor in the abdomen with his good leg.

Skeletor slid back and pulled out the Jewel of Amara. Man-At-Arms barely had time to recognize it when he was suddenly engulfed in its crimson light. The world spun in series of images that caused Duncan to collapse onto the floor.

"I wonder what nightmare this has brought forth within you, Duncan?" questioned Skeletor.

Duncan had no reply and started to convulse.

Skeletor journeyed into the vaults below Central Tower, where he could sense the ram skull summoning him. In his wake, Central Tower was filled with soldiers that were on the ground, convulsing, their worst nightmares being displayed in their minds eyes.

He stood then in front of the main vault, working his best magics to unlock door. It had taken time – too much time – to do so. But after a few long minutes, there was a series of clicks, that quickly turned into clacks, and soon became a full out grinding. The vault door opened and within were various objects of little interest to Skeletor.

Save one.

A box upon a pedestal in the center of the vault.

Skeletor shattered the box with a blasted from Sword of Darkness. The ram skull lifted up and landed on his open palm. He then hitched the skull on his belt and turned out . . .

"Skeletor."

He-Man stood at the vault entrance, Sword of Power at the ready.

"Adam."

He-Man gritted his teeth.

"I thought you were defeated. I put you into exile."

"That you did, dear prince. But surely you knew I would return to continue our endless battle."

"I'm King now, Skeletor. Or perhaps I should call you Keldor. Bring an end to our so-called endless battle and I'll let you live."

Skeletor laughed and walked towards his nemesis. "I thought you knew me."

He-Man smirked. "I do."

And thus, the battle began.

The Swords of Power and Darkness slammed against each other. He-Man was aware that Skeletor had recharged his blade, but wasn't very surprised. Nothing about this situation surprised him. As He-Man pulled back, he allowed Skeletor to fire a bolt at him; He-Man blocked with the Sword of Power.

He-Man slid forward, pushing his blade against Skeletor's. A pulse of energy caused He-Man to stumble back, but he was ready for whatever Skeletor had to serve. Their swords struck again.

"Did you enjoy your time without me, He-Man? Your vacation, your holiday?"

"How long have you been pulling strings Skeletor?"

Their battle continued towards the stairs, swords crashing and slashing.

"Months."

"Shadow Weaver? The ship?"

"Both mine."

He-Man flipped back. Skeletor moved forward, swinging hard. They were in the First Chamber of Central Tower now, swords striking harder and harder now as their warred across the floor.

"This is useless," He-Man said, taking a swipe.

"Is it?" questioned Skeletor, blocking it.

He-Man punched Skeletor straight in the chest, then kicked him in the abdomen. Skeletor went reeling back, but held fast to the Sword of Darkness.

"We've been manipulated into this battle by the Cosmic Enforcers. Everything has been based on what they set in motion."

Skeletor laughed and unleashed a few lightning bolts. He-Man dodged two, but three others struck him straight on. He struggled against them.

"Oh, I know it, Adam. I am all too aware." Skeletor strode forward, lightning still striking He-Man. "But you know? I don't care. Not one bit, King Adam."  
He-Man straight out punched Skeletor in the face.

"It's He-Man, Keldor."

His fists charged forth and struck Skeletor in the shoulders. The Sword of Darkness clattered to the ground. He-Man then elbowed Skeletor in the chest and punched him again in the skull face. Skeletor tumbled back, allowing He-Man to kick him a few times again in the abdomen.

Skeletor lifted up his arms and summoned down two intense beams of energy. They struck He-Man hard, causing the champion of Grayskull to falter.

"This is far from the end of this," Skeletor said, taking advantage and grabbing the Sword of Darkness.

Skeletor ran to the door of Central Tower. It flew open at his whim and he rushed out, cloak flowing around him. He-Man was nipping at his feet.

In the sunlight of the Sands of Time, Skeletor came to a stop. He-Man jumped out to face his enemy once more.

"No worries, Adam," Skeletor said, his ship appearing behind him, "I'll see you soon and you can resume this endless struggle."

With that, Skeletor teleported into his ship and it turned to the south, blasting away into the blazing blue sky.

He-Man sighed heavily.

"Now we have a problem."

TO BE CONTINUED IN "ACROSS ALL WORLDS – BOOK FOUR: ETERNIA!" COMING SOON!


End file.
